Corazones predestinados
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Otro fanfiction de Zelda Twilight Princess. Contiene Lemon, situaciones sexuales explícitas y Yuri, amor entre chicas. Los personajes son de propiedad de nintendo y yo sólo los tomé prestados para escribir mi historia.


**Corazones Predestinados**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Midna, la princesa del ocaso, había dejado el reino de Hyrule a través del espejo del crepúsculo, el cual fue destruido por ella unos segundos antes de su partida y un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de mi corazón, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, con la mirada perdida hacia donde está el desierto de Gerudo, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, era un soldado de la guardia real quien venía a decirme que era hora de de ir al salón del trono, bueno no lo había mencionado, pero era el día de mi coronación, se supone que debería ser un día feliz, pero para mí esa palabra dejó de existir y de tener un significado desde que Midna se fue.

Toda la ceremonia pasó sin imprevistos y ya una vez terminado el festejo y de haber cumplido con todo lo indicado en el protocolo y de haber saludado a mis súbditos me retiré a mi habitación donde di rienda suelta a todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo todo el día y lloré como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida sintiendo que mi corazón se desgarraba de dolor porque no podría estar con ella la chica que amo con toda mi alma, mi mente y corazón, y todo porque ella destruyó el único portal que unía mi reino con el de suyo, se que lo hizo para proteger ambos reinos, pero al hacerlo me dejó sin su compañía y sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a verla, bueno eso era lo que yo creía.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando tirada en mi cama cuando sentí un calor en mi corazón y sólo susurré el nombre de Midna y caí en un profundo sueño mientras rogaba a las diosas que me ayudaran a soportar la vida sin ella.

Al día siguiente me desperté un poco más tranquila y tratando de convencerme que todo tenía una razón de ser, me levanté de la cama me dirigí al baño donde me relajé tomando un tibio baño de tina y me dejé llevar por mis ensoñaciones y terminé autosatisfaciéndome pensando en Midna, no voy a mentir diciendo que era la primera vez que lo hacía porque no era así, muchas veces soñé teniendo a Midna entre mis brazos, besándola, acariciándola y haciéndola mía una y otra vez, y cuando despertaba estaba completamente bañada en sudor y muy mojada, pero lo extraño era que podía sentir su aroma y su esencia en mi, sólo sacudía mi cabeza y me decía que la imaginación y las ganas de verla me jugaban una mala broma. Cuando terminé de bañarme sentí que llamaban a la puerta, era una de las doncellas que me traía el desayuno y venía para ayudarme a vestir, le sonreí en agradecimiento y le indiqué que dejara la bandeja en la mesa de la habitación y le pedí que me dejara sola, ella asintió y haciendo una reverencia salió del cuarto, yo solo suspiré pesadamente y comencé a vestirme una vez lista tomé una rebanada de pan le unté un poco de mermelada y comí un trozo tomando el vaso con jugo de naranja y me dirigí hacia la ventana para una vez más perder mi azul mirada hacia donde está el desierto y dejando volar mis pensamientos junto con mi corazón hacia Midna, cerré mis ojos suspirando y vi su rostro, sonreí, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me devolvieron de golpe a la realidad y disimulando mi enojo respondí con un neutral "adelante" era otra doncella que venía a avisarme que Link había llegado, asentí y le dije que iba enseguida y regresando mi mirada hacia el desierto suspiré y di media vuelta para ir a ver al héroe del reino.

Link me esperaba en el salón de conferencias y al verme llegar hizo una reverencia, yo le dije que no era necesario y él insistió dirigiéndome una mirada coqueta y regalándome una sonrisa lo que hizo que me ruborizara un poco, sacudiendo disimuladamente mi cabeza lo invité a que saliéramos de allí y nos dirigimos a los jardines del palacio donde comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, ya que desde la batalla con Zant y Ganondorf nos habíamos hecho amigos, además que con él podía hablar de Midna y él me contaba de todas las aventuras que pasó y batallas que libró junto a ella impidiendo así que el mundo de las sombras se apoderara de Hyrule. También me hablaba de una chica llamada Ilia, de Ordon su aldea natal, que le interesaba pero que no se atrevía a pasar de una amistad con ella por el gran respeto que le tenía a su padre quien era el alcalde de la villa, yo me reía y le decía que se atreviera a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ilia que el alcalde no lo mataría, siempre y cuando no los pillara en algo mas allá que de amigos, Link solo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a dar explicaciones diciéndome que prefería esperar a que la chica fuese su novia y ya con algo concreto ir donde su padre y decirle, y así las visitas de Link se hicieron más frecuentes salíamos a cabalgar por la pradera de Hyrule, solíamos visitar el reino de los Zoras, donde nos invitaron a la coronación del Príncipe Ralis, también visitamos la montaña de la muerte donde habitan los goron quienes nos invitaron a probar sus aguas termales y así la confianza y el cariño entre Link y yo fue creciendo, tanto así que un día me preguntó qué era lo que yo pensaba de Midna, le dije que ella era una princesa muy valiente y... él no me dejó terminar la oración y me tomó de las manos y volviéndome a preguntar, aunque ahora reformuló su pregunta y mirándome fijamente a los ojos con su mirada zafiro me preguntó qué era lo que yo sentía por Midna, la pregunta me sorprendió y para que decir la cara que puse al escucharlo aunque traté de disimular lo mejor que pude para no delatarme y lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que la admiraba por su valentía y determinación, aunque la verdad era que quería decirle que la amaba con todo mi corazón, y desvié mi mirada al suelo y sin mirarlo le pregunté porque quería saberlo y Link se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y me dijo que Midna, mientras viajaban por la pradera de Hyrule, buscando la manera de ir a Celestia por el último fragmento del espejo que había sido fragmentado por Zant, Midna se había puesto muy seria, y no hablaba mucho, era como si algo la estuviera molestando y él sin querer importunarla le había preguntado que le pasaba y al contrario de lo que Link esperaba ella le había dicho que aunque adoraba la oscuridad estaba dispuesta a quedarse en este reino solo por amor, pero que después, y esta vez fui yo quien no lo dejó terminar y lo interrumpí diciendo que de seguro lo decía por él y le cité las palabras de despedida que dijo Midna "Link yo... Nos vemos" y Link me dijo que no era él esa persona porque ella le había dado a entender que era algo así como un amor imposible, al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y me perdí en mis pensamientos y una sensación de angustia se fue apoderando de mi olvidándome de todo incluso de Link quien me miraba con cara de preocupación, yo parpadeé un par de veces y sin darle tiempo a nada y sin explicación alguna le dije que sería mejor regresar y monté en mi caballo y me dirigí al castillo a todo galope.

Al llegar al palacio le dejé mi caballo a un cuidador para que lo llevara a las caballerizas y me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación donde me despojé del traje de montar que andaba trayendo y me dirigí al baño donde me metí a la tina con agua fría, sentía que me estaba hiperventilando pero logré controlarme después de un par de minutos en la tina salí y me puse un camisón y me tiré a la cama comenzando a llorar descontroládamente estaba tan confundida no sabía si me sentía feliz o frustrada si estaba triste o enojada y las palabras que Link había dicho resonaban en mi mente y yo solo preguntaba por qué una y otra vez, tratando de calmarme un poco me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana para mirar por milésima vez hacia el desierto de Gerudo, pero esta vez fue con rabia y con mucha desesperación y comencé a llorar con más fuerza y cerré los ojos y sentí como el símbolo de la trifuerza, que llevo en mi mano derecha, comenzó a reaccionar, no lo miré pero si sentía como emitía un extraño calor y de pronto sentí como que me desvanecía en el aire, pero no abrí los ojos solo me quedé inmóvil hasta que una brisa acarició mi rostro y grande fue mi sorpresa al abrirlos porque me encontré en el patíbulo del circo del espejo, tragué saliva y suspiré observando alrededor y mis ojos se quedaron fijos al ver el espejo destrozado, me acerqué al lugar donde se suponía que debía abrirse el portal hacia el reino del crepúsculo, comprobando con mucho dolor que nada sucedía y volví a mirar hacia el pedestal del espejo y luego miré una vez más hacia el inexistente portal cayendo de rodillas llorando y gritando a todo lo que mis pulmones daban "por qué te fuiste por qué me dejaste si tu también me amas tanto como yo a ti..." y abrazándome en un intento de calmarme seguí llorando y preguntando por qué una y otra vez hasta que mi voz se fue desvaneciendo y cuando sentía que ya no me quedaban fuerzas, sentí que una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro y escuché una voz, conocida para mí, que me decía "porque así tenía que ser", yo creí que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada y sólo atiné a acurrucarme más tratando de recostarme en la plataforma, pero esa mano me detuvo y trató de levantarme y yo quise zafarme, entonces volví a escuchar la voz que me decía "tanto jaleo para que ni siquiera quieras mirarme" y fue recién allí que caí en cuenta de que no era mi imaginación y abrí los ojos como platos y giré solo para encontrarme con ella, traté de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca porque ella selló mis labios con los suyos en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, yo aun tenía los ojos abiertos pero los fui cerrando de apoco a medida que fui dejándome llevar por su beso, al cabo de unos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, ella solo sonrió y dijo "hasta que confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos" yo solo me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, Midna tomó mi mentón y me volvió a besar y al separarnos dijo "tu corazón y el mío son uno ¿recuerdas?" aludiendo a aquella vez que para salvar su vida yo le di mi esencia, yo sonreí y la abracé con fuerza y me sentí feliz al volver a escuchar su risa, nos soltamos de nuestro abrazo y Midna me dijo que si pensaba quedarme allí toda la noche yo me volví a sonrojar y tomando su mano le dije "nos vamos", ella solo dejó salir una risita y cerrando mis ojos me concentré y una vez más sentí el calor en mi mano el que me fue envolviendo y tomé a Midna y la acerqué a mí y sintiendo otra vez como si me fuese a desvanecer

Al cabo de unos segundos aparecimos en mi habitación, y al abrir los ojos me encontré con los de Midna quien solo sonrió y me dijo que no pensaba que yo fuese tan directa, yo sólo levanté una ceja mirándola con extrañeza, cuando me di cuenta a lo que se refería me deshice en explicaciones las cuales solo hicieron reír mas al amor de mi vida y yo me iba poniendo cada vez más roja, y tratando de disimular le di la espalda y di gracias a las diosas que solo la luz de la luna iluminaba mi cuarto sino ella hubiese notado que yo estaba roja como un tomate, aunque creo que ya se había dado cuenta después de todo ella viene del reino de la oscuridad, y mientras trataba de tranquilizarme Midna se acercó y me abrazó por detrás rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y acercándose a mi oído dijo que todo estaría bien yo giré para quedar frente a ella y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besé en los labios fue un tímido y tierno beso, al principio, el cual fue subiendo de intensidad a medida que el calor de nuestros cuerpos aumentaba, mis manos se deslizaron bajo su manto dejando libre su pelirrojo cabello, mientras ella pasó su lengua por mis labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, y yo se lo concedí comenzando una danza con nuestras lenguas que parecía que queríamos devorarnos a besos, las manos de Midna comenzaron a buscar el camino para despojarme de mis ropas y las mías no se quedaban atrás, ella comenzó a bajar los tirantes de mi camisón mientras yo buscaba la manera de quitarle su vestido, ella me ayudó en el proceso haciendo mi tarea más fácil, cuando sentimos la necesidad de oxígeno lo que nos hizo que nos separásemos unos segundos los que aprovechamos para quitarnos la ropa que nos estorbaba y nos impedía sentir el contacto piel con piel y ¡por las diosas! su cuerpo se veía magnífico a la luz de la luna y Midna sonriendo me dice "que pasa acaso te dejó sin palabras mi belleza", yo sonreí y la volví a besar en los labios pero esta vez fue un beso lleno de pasión y de lujuria y la fui guiando hacia la cama ella me acariciaba como queriendo memorizar cada milímetro de mi piel mientras me seguía al que sería nuestro "nidito de amor".

Al llegar al borde de la cama la empujé suavemente haciendo que se sentara y yo fui encima de Midna juntando nuestros cuerpos obligándola a recostarse sobre el colchón, me separé de ella para tomar aire y le sonreí haciendo un camino desde su mentón hasta su pecho con mi dedo índice delineé el contorno de sus senos sacándole un pequeño gemido y volví a inclinarme para besar sus labios y deslizarme hacia su cuello al cual le di una caricia con mi lengua y una muy suave mordida a la cual Midna respondió gimiendo más fuerte y acercándome a su oído le pedí que se levantara un poco y pasando mi mano por su espalda desabroché su brasier dejando en libertad ese hermoso y perfecto par de senos que parecía pedirme atención con urgencia y moviendo mi mano hacia su seno izquierdo comencé a acariciarlo suavemente sacándole otro gemido, y provocando que me halara hacia ella besándome fogosamente lo que hizo que mi pasión se encendiera aún más y comencé a bajar nuevamente por sus cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo haciendo que Midna gimiera una vez más y seguí bajando hasta llegar a sus senos y atrapé su seno derecho con mi boca succionando su pezón como si fuera un bebé hambriento y al otro le di atención con mi mano masajeándolo y apretando el pezón con mi dedo índice y pulgar sintiendo como se iba endureciendo, luego me cambié a su seno izquierdo para brindarle el mismo cuidado y atención, mientras Midna arqueaba su espalda gimiendo mi nombre que para mí era como música en mis oídos una vez que excité lo más que pude a mi princesa, levanté la mirada y vi que tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que yo le estaba brindando, y besé una vez más sus senos y continué bajando dejando un camino de besos y deteniéndome en el borde de su ropa interior la cual bese sintiendo el aroma de su sexo que puso mis sentido a mil, pero seguí bajando y acaricié sus muslos pasando suavemente mis uñas sobre su piel y separé un poco sus piernas, fue un movimiento como pidiendo permiso el cual me fue concedido y acercándome a su lugar más íntimo lo bese sobre la tela de su ropa interior y pude sentir su humedad y Midna dejó escapar un gemido mas agudo, lo que me incitó a quitar aquella prenda con mis dientes dejando un camino de besos por sus piernas y una vez que lo quité separé mas sus piernas regresé a su entrepierna donde di un leve soplido haciendo que mi amada suspirara y me diera una mirada suplicante de "por favor no te detengas" y así lo hice me acerqué a su húmedo sexo y le di una pequeña lamida ante la cual mi amante respondió estremeciéndose y aferrándose a las cobijas, levanté la vista y la vi jadeando con los ojos cerrados a la espera de mi próximo movimiento, el cual no se dejó esperar y pasando mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas me abrí paso hacia esa perla de placer que atrapé con mis labios succionándola y lamiéndola logrando que se endureciera y provocando que mi princesa estrujara aun más a las sábanas y dejara escapar palabras entrecortadas mezcladas con gemidos que me indicaban que siguiera con mi labor, y sin dejar de besar y lamer su punto de placer puse mis dedos a la entrada de su sexo y comencé a hacer pequeños círculos para después reemplazar mi lengua con ellos y subí hasta sus labios para besarlos, ella me tomó por la nuca y me besó con deseo metiendo su lengua en mi boca para después de unos segundos separarse y decirme con una voz muy sensual y con la respiración entrecortada "zel-zelda mnnh mmi amor ah haz-me mmnnh tuya ah" y por las diosas sus palabras encendieron mi lujuria a mil y besando sus labios apasionadamente introduje uno de mis dedos en su sexo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensó provocando una mueca de dolor en su hermoso rostro y que mordiera mi labio inferior lo que hizo que yo me detuviera inmediatamente mirándola con preocupación a sus ojos rojos, le pregunté si quería que me detuviera y ella respondió que no y me besó con pasión, lo que me instó a seguir metiendo y sacando mi dedo índice de su ya húmedo sexo pero esta vez muy lentamente y con mi pulgar acariciaba su preciada perla de placer de arriba abajo haciendo que Midna comenzara a mover sus caderas al ritmo de mis dedos y abandonando mis labios echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y entre abriendo sus labios dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer lo que hizo que acelerara un poco mas mis movimientos sintiendo como iba saliendo mas de ese néctar del cual ya era adicta con solo haberlo probado una sola vez y seguí aumentando el ritmo sincronizando mis movimientos con el de sus caderas que cada vez se movían más rápido, y bajé a sus senos tomando uno con mis labios y comencé a succionar su ya endurecido pezón haciendo que mi amor arqueara su espalda y dejara escapar un grito de placer, mientras yo me perdía en el cuerpo de mi amada princesa comencé a sentir los efectos que sus gemidos estaban provocando en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y comencé a emitir pequeños gemidos que hicieron que Midna se excitara aun mas y dando un gran gemido que finalizó en un grito con mi nombre alcanzó el orgasmo y sentí como mas de su néctar salía de ella empapando mi mano y retiré lentamente mis dedos de su interior y dejando su pezón me llevé los dedos a la boca lamiendo todo su jugo y me acerqué a sus labios besándola con ternura.

Midna respondió mi beso y con una pícara sonrisa y giró en la cama quedando sobre mi y diciéndome un te amo me besó con deseo tomando uno de mis senos con su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo haciéndome gemir en su boca, se separó de mí y me dijo "déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo", y sin darme tiempo a nada me quitó el brasier y comenzó a acariciarme y a besarme toda, primero mis labios, luego bajó a mi cuello y haciendo un camino de besos llegó hasta mi pecho donde se adueñó de uno de mis senos y lo comenzó a succionar, lo que me hizo dar otro gemido, lo que provocó que Midna con su otra mano comenzara a acariciar mi otro seno dando suaves pellizcos a mi pezón, y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío siguió su descenso hacia mi ombligo donde se entretuvo besándolo y lamiéndolo mientras yo estrujaba las sábanas y gemía cada vez más fuerte, a lo que mi princesa respondió bajando su mano hasta mis bragas las cuales sacó de un tirón, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced, y continuó bajando hasta llegar a mi sexo, a esa altura yo ya estaba muy mojada y mi respiración estaba bastante agitada, Midna se detuvo y me miró lujuriosamente y me dijo "ahora sí que seremos una mi princesa de la luz" y separando mis piernas se adueñó de mi sexo lamiendo y succionando cada centímetro de él, yo sentía que iba a enloquecer por todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, cuando sentí una de sus manos acariciar uno de mis senos lo que me hizo arquear la espalda y levantar un poco mis caderas, lo que provocó que mi princesa con uno de sus dedos comenzara a acariciar la entrada de mi sexo y poco a poco comenzara a introducirlo, yo apreté con fuerza las sábanas y cerré los ojos cuando sentí que sus labios se apoderaban de mi punto más sensible mientras que su dedo comenzaba a entrar y salir de mi suavemente haciendo que mi caderas siguieran su ritmo sintiendo como una sensación muy agradable comenzaba a formarse dentro de mí lo que me hizo tomar su cabeza y presionarla más contra mi sexo y comencé a moverme más rápido y Midna aceleró su ritmo también, solté a mi amada y apoyé las manos en el colchón arqueando mi espalda y dando un grito dije su nombre y me dejé caer agotada y jadeando sobre la cama, Midna soltó una pequeña risita y lamiendo de manera muy sexy sus dedos se acercó a mí y dio un beso en los labios diciéndome "ahora si somos una mi princesa de la luz" a lo que yo respondí "la luz no existe sin la oscuridad... porque yo no existo sin ti", y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso tierno, luego nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidas una en los brazos de la otra, dando así comienzo a nuestra historia de amor.


End file.
